


A tenda

by AltenVantas



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker não sabia como era a sensação de beijar alguém, Dagger não sabia como explicar. Demonstrações costumam ser mais efetivas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tenda

As musicas do circo, suas cores vibrantes, sua vida e seu espetáculo. Tudo feito para agradar e mesmerizar o publico que vem sedento por magia, por diversão e para esquecer o quão complicada, medíocre ou insossa sua vida fora dessas tendas coloridas é.   
As pessoas vêem em busca de alegrias, de sonhos que são incapazes de ter, vêem para ter ver uma vida alegre e cheia de maravilhas que elas mesmas não podem viver. Como são tolas essas pessoas, que não sabem das dores que estão incrustados em suas almas mortais, afinal apesar dos feitos fantásticos que fazem na hora do espetáculo, ainda são pessoas que possuem dilemas e problemas, a única diferença talvez, é que eles aprenderam a amenizar fazendo as pessoas sorrirem.  
Joker é um exemplo perfeito disso. Sua maquiagem está sempre perfeita e seu sorriso está sempre no lugar, mas por dentro... Oh, por dentro, há muitas dores e feridas de uma vida dura e seca de alguém sem lar e que fora obrigado, pelo seu próprio senso de dever, a ajudar uma pessoa a seqüestrar e treinar crianças para satisfazer o seu pai, contudo essa é uma história para outro dia. Hoje, veremos como às vezes, o mundo pode nos surpreender.  
O show havia acabado de chegar ao seu fim, como sempre, todos foram muito bem em suas respectivas apresentações não só o Elenco Principal, mas todas as pessoas que assim participaram da apresentação, afinal Beast havia pegado um resfriado e não pode participar com sua apresentação com a Betty e por isso alguém a substituiu, embora o menino fora bem, ele não tinha a mesma graça que ela nesse quesito. Ou assim pensava Joker.  
O céu estava estrelado fora da tenda principal, um vento frio atingiu a faça do ruivo fazendo dar um dos seus típicos sorrisos, encantador de fato, contudo um tanto forçado para um observador atento. Começou assim, sua caminhada até a tenda da domadora, afinal queria vê-la e certificar-se que estava bem antes dele próprio ir para a cama, assim poderia ter um sono mais calmo.  
Quando alcançou a entrada, pode perceber uma figura saindo. Obviamente, era Dagger, louco como era pela mulher, era esperado que ele fosse o primeiro a vir visitá-la logo depois de sua apresentação. O pierrô não pode deixar de sorrir verdadeiramente para o atirador que vinha em sua direção com seu velho sorriso hiperativo.  
\- Então como ela está? – Começou Joker com uma expressão realmente preocupada, ela era como uma irmã para ele. – Espero que melhor. – Concluiu de forma esperançosa.  
\- Claro que está melhor. – Respondeu o outro com um sorriso feliz. – Amanhã ela poderá está de volta com tudo, na verdade, bem difícil convencê-la de ficar na cama. – Passou a mão pelo cabelo ainda sorrindo, embora fosse de lado. – Mas, consegui convencê-la dizendo que você iria ficar muito irritado se aparecesse. – Terminou dando um sorriso amplo e vitorioso.   
\- Realmente, ela não faria nada para me contrariar. – Retribuiu o sorriso para o outro. – E, você está certo, eu iria ficar muito irritado se ela aparecesse ainda doente naquele picadeiro. – Completou elogiando o atirador. – Bom, ela está dormindo?  
\- Sim, sai justamente por isso, não queria incomodá-la em seu sono recuperador. – Falou enquanto andava para mais distante indo em direção para a sua própria tenda. – Ela queria esperar você, mas como estava demorando... – Terminou dando de ombro.  
\- Não gosto realmente ter que magoá-la, mas ela gosta tanto de mim... – Pensou alto enquanto caminhava com o atirador. – Não sei o que fazer para ela conseguir entender...  
\- Uau. – Exclamou o moreno estacando a sua caminhada. – É isso mesmo que meus ouvidos captarão? Joker, o grande Joker, está dizendo o que sente? – Seu tom de voz era zombeteiro, mas aquilo era o seu normal, o ruivo sabia que ele estava falando sério. – Espero que o céu não caia em cima de nós. – Terminou rindo.  
\- Não seja tão radical, Dagger. – Comentou o apresentador de forma simplista, dando uma risada tímida. – Eu também sou humano sabe? Tenho meus momentos de fraqueza.  
\- Que eu particularmente nunca vi. – Completou o rapaz ainda sorrindo. – Então, porque isso agora? – Sua fala era um tanto séria, embora seu sorriso estivesse presente.  
\- Acho que... – Deu de ombros olhando para o moreno com um sorriso fino. – Só, esqueça. – Completou fazendo um aceno com sua mão.  
\- Agora sim é o Joker que eu conheço. – Respondeu o atirador pulando no outro.  
Inevitavelmente o pierrô sorriu para o outro, essa era a mágica que somente o atirador de facas possuía, não importa quanto às coisas estivessem ruins ou difíceis, ele sempre iria sorri e fazer todos os outros sorrirem, por isso era especial e amado por todos. Bom, alguns amavam mais do que outros. O ruivo não gostava muito de contatos íntimos, mas quando era Dagger quem fazia...  
Suspirou tentando esquecer-se do calor que o corpo do moreno passava, tentando esquecer a aproximação que havia entre eles, tentando esquecer os sentimentos confusos que passam pelo seu corpo e fazendo uma corrente elétrica passar por seu corpo despertando cada um das suas células. Ele quase não tivera tempo para romances em sua vida, havia muita dor em seu peito para isso, mas Dagger conseguirá passar por isso sem perceber.  
\- Ei, mano está ouvindo o que estou dizendo? – Pergunto o atirador quando percebeu que o ruivo não estava ouvindo.  
\- Desculpa. – Respondeu o outro com um sorriso tímido. – Eu estava pensando.  
\- E quando não está? – O outro falou com o seu sorriso tornando-se zombeteiro. – Eu estava dizendo, que não estou com muito sono, por isso queria saber se não queria sei lá, jogando conversar fora em minha tenda por um tempo.  
\- Claro, porque não? – Ele respondeu antes que sua boca pudesse se contiver.  
Continuou caminhando respondendo de forma meio vaga e por vezes apenas balançava a cabeça confirmando sem falar muito. Seu corpo ainda estava aquecido e elétrico pelo contato deles, claro que agora não estavam mais juntos, mesmo assim... Algo como aquilo demora para aparecer e estava querendo mais, muito mais.  
\- Ei, Dagger, qual foi o seu máximo com uma garota? – Perguntou o pierrô com a voz inocente.  
\- Hum... – Pensou o outro levando a mão até os lábios pensativos. – Beijos e carinhos um pouco mais profundos. – Respondeu de forma feliz. – Mas, é claro que você, já foi além não é mesmo?  
\- Não. – Respondeu de forma baixa e lenta. – Não fui muito além do abraço.  
\- Está brincando não é? – Sua risada estava alta agora e o ruivo agradeceu por estarem em suas tendas agora. – Não, você não está. – Concluiu vendo o constrangimento atingindo o rosto do outro. – Como isso Joker?  
\- Oras, eu sempre estou ocupado com as apresentações e com as coisas do papai... – Suspirou de forma tensa. – Que eu nunca fiz muita coisa com em relação a relacionamentos.  
\- Nossa, pelo menos beijou não é? – Perguntou com incredulidade na voz.  
Ele não respondeu de imediato, desviou o olhar para o topo da tenda tentando não responder de imediato, contudo o atirador percebeu de imediato o motivo do constrangimento e por isso parou de rir. Era hiperativo e feliz, mas sabia à hora de parar e vê-lo encabulado daquele jeito não era algo muito legal.  
\- Bom. – Recomeçou o apresentador. – Como é?  
\- O que? – Perguntou um tanto pasmo. – Como é o que? – Reperguntou não entendendo onde isso iria parar.  
\- Beijar. – Disse o ruivo ainda mais tímido. – Como é beijar?   
\- N-não tem como responder isso. – Dessa vez foi à vez do moreno ficar sem saber o que fazer ao certo. – É meio molhado, mas ao mesmo tempo é bom. – Conclui dando de ombro como um menino tímido.  
\- É isso não explica muita coisa. – Falou o outro de maneira neutra. – Mas, você poderia me mostrar?  
\- T-Te mostrar? – O moreno falou um tanto alto como se não acreditasse. – Não, não mesmo!  
\- Por quê? – O ruivo retomou de maneira ainda mais tímida e baixa. – Não somos irmãos? Isso nãos seria nada de mais não é?  
\- Está louco, Joker? – Continuou o outro ainda exasperado. – Quando a Beast descobrir eu estarei morto não é? – Levantou e começou a caminhar na tenda. – Ai mesmo que eu a perco de vez, ai mesmo que ela não vai querer mais nada comigo. - Ficou parado de pé olhando para o Joker. – Não, mano, eu não vou beijá-lo.  
\- Tudo então. – O outro disse sentindo-se mal, a negação do atirador fez doer o seu coração. – Não está mais aqui quem perguntou. – Começou a se levantar e foi em direção a porta.  
Contudo, essa noite era diferente. Dagger estava próximo a porta, assim quando o apresentador começou a ir em direção a saída, seu pé prendeu em alguma coisa que estava no chão, provavelmente uma roupa do moreno, afinal ele era um bagunceiro nato. Sem prever isso, seu corpo começou a cair e só parou ao se chocar com o corpo dele.  
Dagger não esperava por aquilo, talvez por isso, acabou segurando o corpo dele com delicadeza envolvendo o corpo do ruivo com um dos seus braços, meio que o puxando para si com um ato impensado de sua parte. Acabando assim com uma distancia mínima entre os lábios deles, por um segundo ambos pararam de respirar.  
\- Acho que você pode me soltar. – Falou o apresentador de forma baixa e ofegante para o atirador.   
\- Pede de novo. – Foi a resposta do moreno.  
\- Me beija.  
Sem pensar novamente, afinal a aproximação era tão grande, a eletricidade correndo tão intensa, que não houve tempo para pensar. Dagger aproximou os seus lábios do outro de forma lenta e excitante, encostando-se aos do outro de maneira tímida e calma, sabia que ele não estava acostumado e por isso não iria com sede ao pote, como dizem. O ruivo entreabriu os lábios ao sentir os do moreno tocando nos seus, não sabia o que esperar disso, mas era um começo.  
Lentamente o atirador foi investigando a boca do ruivo, às vezes brincando com a inexperiência dele. O apresentador tentava acompanhar o moreno, contudo acabava por não conseguir acompanhar totalmente, principalmente por sua inexperiência, mas isso parecia diverti-lo já que o mesmo brincava com isso com habilidade. Dagger, puxou ainda mais o corpo do ruivo para perto de si, apertando o beijo em algo mais animal e profundo, fazendo que seus corpos se ativassem.  
\- Isso foi algo bom. – Disse Joker, ao se separarem. – Muito melhor do que molhado e bom ao mesmo tempo. – Seu sorriso era verdadeiro.  
\- Eu não disse que era? – Respondeu o outro sorrindo. – Você foi realmente muito bem para um primeiro beijo. – Comentou o outro alisando os cabelos dele.  
\- Obrigado. – Agradeceu o ruivo de forma tímida. – Eu me achei desconjuntado. – Sorriu timidamente.   
\- É assim mesmo, com o tempo se acostuma. – Comentou feliz. – Mas, acho que hoje é melhor você voltar para a tenda não é mesmo?  
\- Ah é? – Perguntou um pouco confuso. – Isso foi errado?  
\- Não, não foi... – Disse o outro dando um selo nos lábios dele. – Mas, não quero morrer nas mãos da Beast e se você continuar por aqui vai acabar passando do básico e isso seria muito rápido e confuso. – Seu sorriso era romântico e fofo.  
\- Sim, você tem razão. – Respondeu o outro o abraçando com carinho e dando mais um beijo rápido. – Até amanhã então?  
\- Sem duvidas. – Concluiu o moreno dando espaço para o apresentador sair.  
De volta à noite, ele sentiu uma lufada de vento que acariciou os seus cabelos e o fez sorrir ainda mais, refrescando o seu corpo e elevando a sua alma. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele se sentia feliz.


End file.
